U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,015 discloses a transportable organ preservation system for maintaining an organ viable for successful implantation into a human recipient. The system comprises a cylinder that contains 255 liter of oxygen sufficient for up to 34 hours of perfusion time. The organ is immersed in a perfusion fluid, which is oxygenated and pumped through the coronary vessels of the heart via the aorta of the heart in a retrograde flow. The system containing the heart, the oxygen cylinder, the pump assembly and hoses are all arranged in a tray, which is inserted in a commercial cooler device having cooling blocks and an insulation for maintaining the cylinder and the heart at a temperature of about 4° C. The sterility is maintained by a lid, which closes the cylinder.
The patent publication WO 2011/037511 A1 discloses a method and a device for treatment of a heart after harvesting and before transplantation, in which a perfusion fluid is circulated through the coronary blood vessels of the heart. The perfusion fluid is cardioplegic and comprises an oncotic agent exerting an oncotic pressure larger than about 30 mmHg and the perfusion is performed at a pressure which is at least 15 mmHg and at least 15 mmHg lower than said oncotic pressure. The perfusion may be intermittent. WO 2011/037511 A1 is assigned to the assignee of the present application and its technical contents are included in the present application by reference.
The patent publication WO 2012/128696 A1 discloses an apparatus for enclosing an organ after harvesting and before implantation, comprising: a vessel enclosing a fluid; a connection tube for connecting a fluid flow hose to the organ for passing a fluid to the organ by means of a pump. A degassing hose extending from the connection tube from a position adjacent the connection of the tube with an inlet part of the organ and to said vessel. A pinch valve is arranged in the degassing hose. During a degassing phase, the pinch valve is opened to allow fluid flow from the pump, via the fluid flow hose to the connection tube and via the degassing hose to the vessel for expelling air entrapped in the fluid flow system. A balloon is arranged to prevent fluid flow via the connection tube to the organ during the degassing phase. A sterility arrangement closes the vessel at the top thereof and may be replaced by a second, third etc. sterility arrangement without compromising the sterility. WO 2012/128696 A1 is assigned to the assignee of the present application and its technical contents are included in the present application by reference.
There is a need in the art for an insert, which may facilitate the arrangement of the organ in a correct position in the organ transport system, which insert may be sterilized and be disposable.